Not All Heros Say They Are Heros
by theholychesse
Summary: Danny Fenton died in 1994, along with everything he loved. Red X was born in 2012, he first was a bird and now a dead boy. A dead boy looking 14, but really 31 years of age, who forgot what love is, who forgot what friends are, but who knows that the world is not simply black and white. What colour will he be? White, Black or in between?
1. Chapter 1

He felt hallow. He felt nothing. He was empty.

They were gone. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker and Sam.

He was too late. His obsession is to protect. He has no one to protect. The town? No, they spit on his existence.

No one wants him, and he wants no one.

So in the dead of night he ran away.

…..

This was the 64th city he stopped in. He's still 14, in body at least. Though it has been 11 years since….

Well, that.

It was 2005, five years after the start of a new millennium. He was in Gotham City, infamous for its crime and caped crusader. He used to be a hero, but he soon became a hired hand. For killing.

He is infamous as well, known as Reaper due to the cloak and scythe he was fond of. He came here because he heard there was plenty of work. And sure enough, on the first day he was hired by the Joker. Homicidal fella, tends to kill many of his own men. Due to his 'gifts' though, he'll be fine.

So the Joker today wants to do a cliché, rob a bank, and he needs a couple of men to come with him. Besides him there will be 7 of his goons, all wearing clown makeup.

His sense of style was better. Whenever he was doing a job, he would change to his ghost form. The suit he used to wear was replaced by a black turtle neck and baggy, black pants. On top of that he wore a cloak with a hood. He always felt that shoes were prisons for feet, so he was bare footed. And to finish his look he had Thantos' Scythe, an object that he was given at his coronation of being king of the ghost zone. Apparently it was the weapon of the first king, Thantos, who later became Death.

It was a weapon, 6 feet 6 in long (2m), with a black stick and blade, but where the pole and the blade meet there is 4 in (10cm) red jewel.

So he was guarding the Joker while he was stuffing money into a sack when a boomerang thing went for the Joker. Using his scythe he blocked it from hitting the clown.

From the shadows stepped out Batman.

"Put down the cash and come with me, Joker." The Dark Knight ordered the Prince of Clowns. The Joker grinned and motioned for Reaper to take care of the bat. Sighing, Reaper charged at Batman, the hero took a swing at the boy but he ducked bringing the blade to the weak spot in the hero's amour, located at the man's throat. The Joker clapped, swinging the sack of money over his shoulder.

"Good job, kid! Now bye." The Joker said taking out a gun and shooting Reaper. Reaper, using his scythe blocked the bullet and stepped away from the bat.

"I'm not going to get my money am I?" He asked, to nobody really. He teleported to the Joker and with a blow to his head, knocked him out. He within 5 seconds took care of Joker's goons. He bended down to take the sack of money from the Joker when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see that the hand belonged to Batman.

"I don't think you should do that." The Caped Crusader said, glancing at the sack of money.

"I need to get food and clothes from somewhere." Reaper replied, glaring at the man.

"You could get an honest job."

"Heh, there are no jobs to sustain a teen living alone, except the one I have now."

"With your abilities, I could recommend you to the Justice League." Reaper thought about it honestly, he could get a stable home and a safer life, but they would probably reject him. Because let's face it, he's a freak, and nobody wants to know a freak.

"Sorry, no." He said before teleporting out of the bank.

The next day he was out of Gotham altogether.

….

(2012, Jump City)

Danny or Reaper as previously known, looked at the suit he stole from Batman's ex-apprentice and with no hesitation began putting it on.

An honest job? Who needs that?


	2. Chapter 2, Hello Traffic Light

(This now officially an AU. The fic now does not follow the events of Teen Titans, much anyhow.)

Danny had just knocked out a black-haired guard. He ran from the security room to the first room. A guard was stationed near a door. With a kick to the temple he was out as well.

He opened the door. Lasers were everywhere in the room, forming a wall of them.

He smirked; they think that could stop him? Ha! Real funny. Turning intangible, he waltzed through the burning beams with no marks to show for what he accomplished.

He looked at his prize, The Stone of the Pure Land, a diamond referred by groups of Buddhists as a stone from their Eden of sorts.

This was his target simply for the reason that it was close to where he lived.

Walking up to the jewel, he grabbed it with his left hand and turned around to see a boy dressed in the colours of traffic lights who yelled,

"Titans GO!"

Danny was attacked by a green gorilla, by a black and a green balls of energy, and a blue plasma beam. Danny stepped to the side to avoid the objects. The energy hit the gorilla which then turned to a green-skinned boy.

The green balls came from an orange haired girl with orange skin, the black ones from a girl in a blue cloak and the blue blasts came from an African-American cyborg.

Once Green-bean looked at Danny again, and with great confusion asked,

"Red X?"

….

Understand Beast Boy's situation here. He was just woken up from a nice dream and had to kick the butt of some thief at 2 in the frigging morning, then when he charged at the thief they simply stepped to avoid him, which hurt his pride more than you think. Then once he looked on the dude again he realized through his sleepiness that the dude was RED FRIGGING X!

…..

"Ain't Robin Red X?! Beast Boy asked. Starfire and Cyborg had the same faces of confusion as Beast Boy.

Robin was simply scowling.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he threw a punch towards Red X. Red X dodged it and tripped the titan's legs with his own.

"Hi to you too traffic lights." Red X said, humor evident in his tone.

Beast Boy already liked him more than the other bad guys they've fought.

"Why do have my suit, criminal?" Robin asked swinging his bo staff at said person. He was dodging them easily, when a swing went for his legs he back flipped and landed on one foot and with arms outstretched.

"I saw this marvel gathering dust in your gravity- defying tower and I just couldn't see such a beauty rot there, could I?" Red X asked dodging kicks and swings of Robin's staff. Robin was visibly growing frustrated. Red X seemed to be enjoying it. Raven was muttering something.

A dark energy shield suddenly enveloped Red X, and he stepped back in surprise. Into the wall of it.

Red X seemed calm and looked at Raven.

"So sunshine you know the dark arts? That's mighty powerful stuff for a young girl like you to know." He said moving toward her direction in the bubble. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know of- WAIT STOP!" Red X planted a red x on the wall quickly thus exploding the shield. Red X stepped through the smoke and sparks that followed the explosion and threw xs at Raven's mouth, Cyborg's arm, at a stumped Starfire's arms, at a disoriented Beast Boy's eyes and at Robin's eyes as well.

When they managed to take off their restrictions, the diamond was gone, and Red X had run off laughing to the wind.

…

Now what to do with the diamond? Stick it in a safe or something? How about adding it to his crown jewels?

Yeah, let's do it. A thought briefly flew through his mind. How about putting it on her grave? No he was over that. Crown jewels, crown jewels, crown jewels, think of adding it to his crown jewels.

With a wave of his hand he created a portal and stepped through in to his treasury in the Ghost Zone. A place of movie proportional wealth. He chugged it into the second pile of silver on his left.

Happy with his work, he stepped through and walked away to his house. A pair of wide, child eyes watched him go.


	3. Chapter 3, Luke and Lucy

Danny opened his eyes to a fresh morning. He yawned and looked at the clock. 9:00 AM. A bit later than his usual, but oh well.

Getting up he put on a shirt and began waddling to the bathroom. Shutting the door he began brushing his teeth.

10 minutes later he walked downstairs to the kitchen and began making some pancakes, years on the road make a guy be forced to learn how to cook.

A rustling behind him told him that the troop had arrived. Turning around him he was face with 10 creatures, awaiting food. One orange cat, two dogs, one gray and the other brown, a gold snake, about 10 feet long, two saggy, huge tortoises, an alligator and three black-masked ferrets. They were all awaiting their meals as well. He has a habit of brining unfortunate souls with him.

The tortoises he rescued from a black-market seller on Seychelles, the cat was an experiment in DALV labs, the dogs servants of a madman called Anubis, the snake a former pet of Poison Ivy and the ferrets former animal thieves. He had another 12 animals all around his house but they either couldn't walk (fish) or where just lazy. They were the only things that he could give affection to and not be harmed or getting flash backs.

Since he was a criminal and technically 31, he does not have to go to school. So his days are free, he spends his days ruling the ghost zone and researching.

Now the next place of his heist… Damn, he needs to get fuel for the suit, not that he needs it, but he must keep up appearance, doesn't he?

After getting a cup of coffee and feeding his animal friends he sat at his self-made computer. During his years he has learned many things such as hacking, flirting, and computer building. He was looking for areas with the fuel for his suit. Ooh, nice place, next to the docks, should he go there?

Yeah, gotta take Fudge and Betty for a walk first. (The dogs)

….

Lucy Backwater glared at the tomato soup on the table. She HATES tomatoes.

Glancing at her anxious brother she sighed and took a spoonful of the poison. Her brother smiled.

They both lived in Afterian Institute for the Mentally Ill. He got here first then she came. He set fire to her school, killing 17 people in the process. They all hurt her in some shape or form. She came after she stabbed their violent mother, 92 times. She hurt he big brother a lot.

They were luckily kept together and supported each other. Her big brother was named Luke Backwater, he was 19 and she 16, they were in the facility for 5 years. Both Lucy and Luke were Meta Humans, Lucy could sense the feelings of all and Luke could heal cuts, bruises and other such small wounds.

Lucy often managed to run away from the Institute, she would bring back stories of the outside world, today she told that she saw a red and black boy go in a flash of green and come back. Luke believed her, why not? They were in a house of madness, so lies have no value.

…

Robin has many adjectives to describe him, the one that applies to him right now is obsessive. He was burning Red X with his eyes, a negative aura was gushing out of his pores . Everyone was avoiding him like the plague.

An ear-piercing alarm suddenly ran through the building. It was the fire alarm, then pay no attention to it, Robin thought.

What would the thief do now? The answer hit him like a football, the fuel in the suit was low when he put it away, so naturally the fuel now would be low, the criminal would attempt to steal the fuel.

Using the internet, he found an area that supplied the fuel. Calling the rest of the team he took off, to the docks.

…

Blackjack smiled, those blasted teen heroes were just spotted near the docks. Readying his guns, he motioned for his men to follow him.

Revenge would come at last.

…

Mrs. Blackjack sighed at the sight of her husband going off at some revenge thingy again and began reading book once more.


	4. Chapter 4, Suprize! Part 1

Over the years Danny had been in many places, and he picked up on the fads and the such there, though he was always more comfortable in American clothes. Lately he was wearing just that.

His skin was still it's pale colour, though in his ghost form he was even more so. In his human form his eyes are an icy blue colour; his hair is a very dark gray, not black. In his other self he was green-eyed (though when emotions took over they changed to a bright crimson) and his hair was even whiter than before. His hair would occasionally turned into light blue flames, though that happened when he was REALLY mad.

His clothes nowadays were jumpers and jeans, he wore all colours except pink, something that no man should do, (**unlike a boy in my class…). ** To get into the docks he wore his civilian garb, since it was the prime of the fishing season and people might get suspicious of Red X walking around, even though he doubted they knew anything about that.

He quietly walked to the back of the warehouse where the fuel was stored. Disappearing then reappearing in his Red X suit, he unscrewed a nearby ventilation shaft and dropped down, to the underground sections of the warehouse.

….

The traps and security was feeble, no challenge at all, Danny practically walked through the entire building, and he got to his prize in 8 minutes.

It was a large metal container, holding the unstable fuel safely. It was called Arvuuttaja, a chemical made by a madman a few years back*. It was a wonderful energy source, but highly dangerous.

Taking out a device he found (stole) a while back he scanned the case. Yep, the stuff is there, he heard a sound behind him suddenly. Swiching the device to sense body heat, he slowly turned around letting the device to find the five bodies of heat behind him, while making it seem so that he is simply turning. Placing an X bomb on the platform near him he teleported on top of a roof seam.

From behind a fake wall stumbled out Green Bean (Beast Boy) who looked wide eyed at the place where Danny just stood. After him walked out Cyborg and Starfire, having similar bewildered expressions. Robin and Raven walked out as well, arms up ready for a fight. The high-pitched voice of Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Like dude, he was just here!" He yelled, hands waving around. Cyborg peaked out to look at the platform to see if maybe Danny's hidden there, but was met with a face full of red blob from the bomb.

"Eugh!" The man-machine screaming, desperately trying to get the glob off his face. Danny threw down a handful of similar bombs on the group. Robin dodged most of them and Raven made a shield protecting herself. The rest were not as lucky.

Jumping down at a lying down Cyborg, Danny got near the box when a birdarang slammed into his hand. The sender, Robin, had such anger on his face that it could melt stone with it's heat. He looked down-right murderous.

"Hi Traffic Light! I'm just here, to steal things. Now I think you should go on your merry way if you want to-Fudge biscuits!" Robin's foot flying towards Danny cause him to swear so wondrously and ducked so low that Robin cringed.

This move sparked the fight, Starfire who had taken off some strips of the red blobs fired her fire at the thief in combination with Raven's. Cyborg tried to hit him, with Beast Boy as many different animals but failed, more often times hitting their teammates. Cyborg aiming a hit toward Red X's gut instead hit the weak spot of the Arvuuttaja container, causing steam to start to pour out as the substance prepared to explode. Danny's eyes widened and without even a moments delay raised his hands to envelope the group in a glowing green shield.

The bright yellow and orange of the explosion momentary blinded the teams, causing Danny's concentration to falter sending heat and pain into his raised arms. After the explosion stopped he dropped the shield and panted heavily. Normally he can hold up a shield for up to an hour, but the explosion is very strong, but had a small radius, meaning that only the room was burned and not the entire compound.

Robin slowly walked over to Red X, who's knees began to wobble and vision darkening. Before the world went dark he heard shouts of men coming from the door and grunts of pain from the teams. The last image he saw was that of a masked man leaning down at Cyborg's face and laughing.

**(CLIFFHANGERS! I love 'em, they torture you guys. ^.^ So the Titans see that Red X is a Meta? See how they react in about a weeks' time, the 30****th****, toddles) **

***Search on Google translate on what that means, you will find out the madman because of it. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5, Unexpected People

(**DING DING DING DING! Congrats to Guest for figuring out who the madman was. Have a cookie. ****J****)**

Lucy stepped out of the camp boundaries. Looking around she took her brother's hand and dashed for a near-by alley. Her blue eyes stood out like the moon in the sky, in the bright light of a lamp perched above a door in the alley. Her brother's equally vibrant grey-blue eyes looked at every detail he could find.

Luke had not been to the outside world for more than 5 years. Even then it was very rare, he, unlike his younger sister was home schooled, their mother believe that the outside world was 'dirty', and she kept her oldest away, though her daughter was allowed to go for a strange reason.

Luke breathed deeply, closing his eyes. The fresh air, the breeze through his chestnut brown hair, it was amazing. They both wore their white asylum slacks; Lucy's was decorated with the long brown hair of her head.

Smiling like the loons they were, they looked at each other and ran toward the big city.

….

Robin groaned and opened his masked eyes, he was in a big, steel room that was moist. In the corner of his eye he could see Beast Boy's dark green hair and one of Starfire's arms. Turning his head he saw all his teammates and Red X in the far corner. Scowling he moved his hands. Tied.

Groans from his fellow Titans told him they were awake as well. Red X was silent as the dead.

Feeling for a small blade in his boot, he found it and took it out. He untied himself, and after standing up untied his confused teammates. He looked at the unconscious Red X and shook his head, the criminal has saved their lives but that doesn't mean he has got Robin's trust.

"Uh, what hit us?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Blackjack" Cyborg answered. The teams attention flew to Cyborg.

"Once upon a time my mom decided to date a dude by the name of Belkrough Strogvna, they were happy until mom dumped him. He grew upset and told his dad Jackor Strogvna, or Blackjack as his underground name. he wanted revenge so he went to our house. The reason why she dumped his son is because she was pregnant with me, so he focused his rage on me." He explained.

"Dang!" Beast Boy said.

"Worst backstory to a villain ever!" He added. (**I agree)**

"What do we do with Red X?" Raven asked. Beast Boy jumped and looked at the corners and after spotting the criminal's sleeping body breathed out loudly.

"Why is the dude here?" He asked.

"Don't know." Robin replied.

"Why did he save us is most important." Raven said. The group nodded. A sound from Red X drew their attention.

"Ankoraŭ 5 minutojn, Balsk.*" The criminal moaned. Cyborg blinked.

"What language is that?" He asked.

"What am I doing here?" The thief asked.

"You got taken with us." Starrfire said.

"Oh wonderful." He said standing up. The team gaped at this.

"What? I'm a master thief; I should know how to untie a few ropes." Red X said.

"Why did you help us?" Robin asked. Straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"You put up a force field, protecting us from the blast. You could have simply protected yourself. " Robin said. The thief must have a motive for saving them. Reward probably.

"Why not?" he asked, shrugging. Robin was stopped from replying by Raven saying,

"I can't sense his feelings." She said, glaring axes at Red X

"Sorry sweet cheeks." Red X said. He took out a lock pick from somewhere and crouched in front of the door. He tried several times but alas, no opening happened.

"I can sense everyone's feelings, no one can do what you do." Raven said, approaching the squatting man. Is he a man? Or a girl, or old or young?

"Ah, thanks." Red X said, twisting his hands to unlock the lock. No success.

"Tch, well gotta get out another way." Red X said, standing up. Looking at the Titans he said,

"So you all saw me making a…."

"Green force field." Raven said.

"Yeah, okay there goes the plan."

"Plan?" Robin asked.

"You know. Don't get found out that you'll a freak plan." He said making a glowing green orb in his hand and stepping away from the door.

"If I were you I would get away from the door." He subtly requested. The team stood back.

He fired the ball at the door. It made a cracking noise and flew apart. Clapping his hands he said.

"Shall we go?"

…..

"HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO WALK?" Beast boy said loudly. Raven slapped him. Cyborg burst out laughing and both Robin and Red X rubbed their heads.

They were walking in what seemed to be an endless corridor.

Raven had kept on trying to hack into Red X's emotions, failing every time. Although one time she caught wind of_ something _before it was taken away.

Red X was thinking. Beast Boy was right. It was an awfully big place to have such bad security. No blast proof doors and no guards. He was on his toes. He did not like this one bit.

Apparently Robin had the same thought.

"Guys, doesn't this seem a little-"

"Suspicious?" Red X finished. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, did you see that-"

"No guards?"

"Exactly." The Titans stared at Robin and Red X.

"Okay that's just creepy, dawg." Cyborg said, the rest nodded.

"What is?" Robin asked sternly.

"How you finish each other's sentences." Beast Boy said.

"Indeed." Starfire said.

They kept on walking, although not as calmly as before.

The walls suddenly shook as well as the floor.

From the shadows rode out a man in a black suit of armor on an equally black horse.

He swiftly got off.

The Titans bent down into battle positions, although Red X didn't move a muscle.

"Via moŝto**." The man in the suit of armor said, crossing an arm in front of his chest and bowing on one leg. The Titans were bewildered by this.

"Rise, Fright Knight." Red X said raising a hand up.

The knight, Fright Knight rose and looked at the Titans.

"Bow before the King of the Dead." He said.

Red X face palmed and said,

"Can you stop trying to tell everyone to bow before me?"

*In 5 minutes, Balsk.

**Your Highness.

(**Sorry if it was a bit rushed. I did 4 PAGES OF THIS! Just for my favorite little cups of milk. ((You guys)) And also, guys, there might be a little problem with uploads since I'm sick now. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD!)**


	6. Chapter 6, Just Stop Brain

**(This is for the person who asked who Balsk is. Since Danny is king of the dead and sometimes sleeps in one of his many castles, he has to have servants. Balsk is a large woman/ghost, sort a like the lunch lady ghost, who often wakes him up.)**

"…Wut…?" Beast Boy said. It seemed that a long line of periods hung heavy in the air. Red X's hand went to his head, covering it.

Fright Knight seemed unfazed by the awkwardness in the corridor.

Raven stared wide eyed at Red X with Robin being the same. Cyborg swallowed nervously and laughed sheepishly.

"That's a joke right, bro?" He asked.

"I do not joke!" Exclaimed Fright Knight.

"That's true." Red X said.

"So, you're Pariah Dark?" Asked Raven.

"What? No, no, no. Do I look like I have flaming green hair and a beard? Actually I'm wearing a mask so that debunks that. Let's just say that I defeated him in combat and became king in his place."

"Good." She said. The rest of the team was in a frozen state, after a few more seconds they came back to life, though violently.

"How are you King of the Dead? Are you dead? Why are you a thief? Can you be my friend?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire asked, in that order.

Red X merely turned around and continued walking in the corridor.

"Hey answer our questions!" Robin yelled.

"Nope." The thief said. Fright Knight ran to his king's side and whispered something in his ear. Red X sharply turned his head when Fright Knight finished.

"Ĉu vi estas tute certa, ke _li estas_ tie? *?" Red X hissed.

"Jes, via moŝto**." Fright Knight replied.

"Do li estas la unu kiu atingis nin el Blackjack la preno?***" Red X asked, turning his head to the wall. The Titans were baffled and all of them were trying to understand what was being said. Fright Knight nodded.

"Brila. Fantastic tio estas! Delightful fakte! Al vi aŭdas la sarkasmon en mia voĉo?****" Red X said, hands at his head.

"Okay dude what happened?" Beast Boy asked, gathering the guts to say that.

"Just stay away from the walls." Red X said walking away.

Now the Titans were quite far from being rocket scientists. And the mental strain from all these questions in their minds caused their bodies to react way before their minds. So they walked after the red and black thief for quite a while, in fact they only awakened when a big, grey hand erupted from the wall.

"EHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi!" Screamed Starfire.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Screamed Cyborg.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Beast Boy, quite familiar to that of a girl's.

"Oh toffee cakes." Red X sighed as he took a nearby stone and threw it over to where they came from. The hand disappeared.

"WHAT THE ^%$&(*#R& WAS THAT?!" Cyborg screamed.

"FYUGAUXBE VVG vGVCVGCV AWYCG XHhjaxhsclaGXSA C!" Screamed Starfire.

"Calm down." Red X said.

"That was one of Phelose's hands trying to eat our skin. Nothing bad." He added. Fright Knight nodded.

"NOTHIG BAD?!" Beast Boy yelled, flaying his arms all around the place. Robin got out his bo staff and held it threatenly toward Red X's chest.

"Now criminal, you better start talking or I'm going to hurt you, and I doubt you will like it." The boy named after a bird spat out.

Another hand popped out of the wall, then another, then another, then another. Until the walls where covered with them, all reaching out toward the group.

The Titans huddled together, backs against each other, Red X sighed and with a swish of his hands made a green oval appear in the corridor.

"Well come in." Red X said, Fright Knight stepped in and disappeared. The Titans stared wide eyed. After a few seconds Beast Boy, with a weak cry, ran through. Then Cyborg followed with Starfire by his side and then the rest.

With one last look at the hands Red X stepped through as well, to his castle in the Ghost Zone.

(**Sorry if the Titans were not brave when faced with the hands, but lets face it. What would you do in this kind of situation?)**

(*Are you absolutely sure that _he's _here?)

(**Yes your majesty)

(***So he's the one who got us out from Blackjack's capture?)

(****Brilliant. Fantastic that is! Delightful in fact! To you hear the sarcasm in my voice?)


	7. Chapter 7, Arc 1, Done

Even Starfire was amazed by the structure. She was a princess and thus witnessed many extravagant and beautiful things in her life. But this fortress….It was amazing.

It was a castle on a floating chunk of rock with several gardens and the such outside the walls. It was made out of a shiny black stone with purple specks visible in it. It was extremely large, with perhaps 2 dozen towers of different lengths. Part of it seemed medieval, another Renaissance and a few parts modern, several sections were not even Earth design.

What amazed the group the most were the people there. Lounging on the grass, buzzing around the walls or chatting on benches where members of at least 43 different races, although they wore green clothes and most had green or gray skin.

It was something unlike Starfire had seen. Many of the races she was seeing were ones that hated each other to the bone. The Galapos and the Desmos for example. And yet two members where flying together.

Starfire's mouth was opening and closing, like that of a fish. Raven had a similar expression, even though she only knew a small number of the races here she understood that this was a big deal. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were amazed by the whole thing.

"Ahem." Red X's voice called. The Titans were snapped back to reality.

"Is this where you live dude?" Beast Boy asked slowly.

"Sometimes." Everyone could hear the smirk in that tone.

"Uh..eh….oooo….." Cyborg squaked.

"I agree." Red X said, leaning on a nearby stone wall.

"How did you get all these races to cooperate?" Raven asked, she had a skill to quickly regain her bearings when needed.

"Death unites all." Red X said and stood up straight, clapping his hands. Robin was briefly angry at the mask the thief/king/whatever since he could see everyone's face and reactions while they can't see even the smallest hair. He should have unmasked him when he had the chance.

"Woah! Are we like in the underworld or—"Beast Boy asked, inching away from the castle.

"Yes we are green skinned live one, do not disrespect our king with such stupid questions!" Fright Knight growled. Beast Boy jumped several feet into the air at the Knight's outburst.

"Sorry dude!" Beast Boy squeaked.

Red X sighed.

"Any how it's about time we get back to the realm of the living." Red X said, about to wave a hand but was stopped by a scowling Robin.

"No criminal, it's about time we get our answers. Why are you a thief. Why are you king of the dead and why—STOP!" Robin said but Fright Knight opened another green portal that began to suck the Titans in.

In a blink of an eye they were no longer in that weird place and in their tower.

Robin's scream of frustration could be heard everywhere in the entire city.

(**Sorry that the chapter is short, had to conclude the' in the sewer thing' arc. Moving on to the next! Hope you enjoyed and please say what ever you like about this thingy.)**


	8. Chapter 8, Hello Again

Lucy and her older brother crouched down as the neared the lair of their contractor, a strange person whom a fellow inmate talked about and introduced to them shortly before he was released. They didn't get his/her name and pretty much knew nothing about their contractor.

The reason why they even had this thing going on is because if they were to live outside the Asylum they had to have income after all. I ask you this, if you were wanted by the state and had to have bread in your bellies, what would you prefer, a job at perhaps a factory and have an extremely large chance of being caught and placed back in the facility or having a questionable job in terms of morality and justice and have a much much much lesser chance of being caught?

So as the siblings neared the warehouse their noses scrunched up from the smell of ozone that hung heavy in the air. The smoke from the nearby trash can fires mixed with the ozone caused a truly poisonous odor that clung to the duo's clothes and faces.

As they stood in front of the door, Luke glanced at his younger sister and she nodded. Breathing deeply, he knocked.

"Who's 'ere?" A gruff, deep voice commanded. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the voice, a bit stereotypical, isn't it?

"Crow and Paradise bird." Lucy responded. After a moment of thinking, the doorman opened the door.

He was a large, buff man with the largest nose anyone can have with only a few hairs protruding from his scalp. A baggy constructer-esce suit covered the majority of his body. He was perfectly human, dumb it seemed like, but human.

However the other occupants of the dark and moody room with only the low hanging, flickering lamp as light were far from it.

They were huddled in a group, playing some card game, poker perhaps. They were 3 women and 2 men, all with different coloured skin, and not in the usual way.

"So these are the new recruits?" A black-skinned girl asked, she was not African-American, no, her skin was tar black, as black as the night and other such dark metaphors. Her eyes shone a brilliant and light blue, the white of her eye barely being seen.

A luminescent green coloured boy nodded, not taking his eyes off his cards, his equally green eyes never leaving the same 3 cards. The other boy, the most human looking of the bunch, with Caucasian skin and gold eyes jumped from his seat and shook the sibling's hands, all four of them with only four of his six arms.

"I'm Mockingbird! It's a pleasure!" he exclaimed joyfully with a tint of an Irish accent sneaking into his high-pitched voice.

"The blokes there are Dove (the Black-skinned girl), Vulture (The Green skinned one) Duck (A yellow skinned girl with orange eyes and a fake duck bill) Pelican (The doorman) and Songbird (A purple skinned girl with amber eyes). Welcome to the Cage, Crow and Paradise bird!"

"Why are all of you wearing those suits?" Luke asked, indeed, all of the people were wearing similar suits to the doorman, or Pelican, which on closer inspection looked like some kinds of HAZMAT suits.

"It's like a uniform but also our costumes. We have to get you guys suited up too." Dove answered.

"I would think that y'all would want to see Bird Master?" Dove added, putting down her cards.

"You mean our contractor, then yeah." Luke answered. Luke was the one who spoke the most, or at least to others. In presence of friends and family he was silent like a mouse.

Dove nodded and walked up the metal, spiral staircase in the corner, to an office like door with a few stains on the door.

Neither Luke nor Lucy wanted to know from where they came from.

Dove walked down the stairs again (Scurried), and the siblings were left on their own.

Lucy raised a hesitant hand to the door and knocked once.

Great, thundering footsteps approached the door quickly and the door flew opened to meet a gigantic woman, with Olympic champion-esce muscles and a black mask over her face which looked like those from the pictures of doctors in that were there during the Bubonic Plague.

"Yes?" She asked, in a surprisingly petite and calm voice.

"We are the….Blackwater siblings, ma'am. You are our contractor?" She nodded.

"We would like to get the run down of everything, if we may."

She stepped to the side and let the duo in to the room.

…

The people who came out were no longer Lucy and Luke Blackwater.

Instead dressed in black came Crow, a female with a mad twinkle in her eyes and Paradise bird, all in pink and fuchsia, with no part of his body visible under his full body suit and mask.

They met their fellow Cage-mates below, all waiting for their arrival. With a small salute they vanished into the air, to the boats nearby and went on their first duty.

Crime, of course. Whatever else could it be in this day and age?


End file.
